elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dunkels
The Dunkel family consists of Elliot, Ellen, Mr. and Mrs. Dunkel, and their pet cat Brownie. Elliot Dunkel Elliot is a master martial artist who attends the Anime Martial Arts dojo where he is instructed by Sensei Greg. He is not afraid of using his skills to help out those in need, which is how he met with both Tedd and Justin. Elliot used to go out with fellow martial artist Nanase but broke up with her after his long-time friend Sarah professed his love for him. He has been with Sarah ever since. As Tedd's best friend, Elliot is not unaccustomed to transformations. He has transformed into a cat using the transformation belt, and he spent some time as a girl during the beginning of the Sister arc. Ellen Dunkel Ellen Danielle Dunkel is the female duplicate of Elliot, being magically split from him by the Dewitchery Diamond in the Sister story arc. After heroically battling The Goo, aided by several of the other primary and secondary cast members, she was soon integrated into Elliot's family as his twin sister. Since the end of the Grace's Birthday Party story arc, she is in a relationship with Elliot's former girlfriend Nanase. Mr. Dunkel Mr. Dunkel is the father of Elliot and Ellen and is about as laid-back as his wife, if not more so. He likes to carry the newspaper around with him and re-read it multiple times throughout the day. His disciplinary methods seem a bit lax, but Elliot appears to have turned out fine anyway. He is also aware of the Transformation Gun as he correctly guessed it was the reason Elliot had been turned into a girl. He also feels that Elliot should be careful around Tedd. This indicates that this may not of been the first time Tedd's antics have influenced the family in some way (this is unknown, but judging from his deadpan response to his son being transformed, that is not the worst thing he has seen happen has a result of Tedd screwing around with Magic and Mad Science.) He also seems to care little when his son does highly illegal activities, as after Tedd's father tells him of what had occurred during Sister story arc, he is only mad at Elliot for lying about sleeping over at Tedd house even though he'd also broken into a government building and cloned himself. Mrs. Dunkel Mrs. Dunkel is Elliot's and Ellen's mother. She's always wanted a daughter, and thanks to the events of the Sister storyline she has her wish. It is implied that she was forced to drop out of school when Elliot was born, and she seems doubly pleased that having another unexpected child will not result in a similar incident, since she didn't actually have to give birth to it. She seems pretty laid back, taking pretty much everything in stride, such as their son suddenly turning female and then later duplicating himself. Brownie Dunkel Brownie is the Dunkel's female cat and was probably the least shocked when Ellen showed up. She responded as she usually does, by falling asleep. Elliot suspects she has narcolepsy. Brownie has a habit of chasing Nanase while she’s in fairy doll form. She does not have a collar. "What the meow?!" References Category:People